1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a method and apparatus for cutting grooves into diamonds and precious stones for invisible mountings, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for cutting, into diamonds and precious stones, grooves which may be at any angle or position thereby permitting invisible mountings.
2. Description of Related Art
Before diamonds and precious stones are ready for mounting, numerous process steps must be performed. Accordingly, many devices have been developed to improve the effectiveness and ease of performing these various stone processing steps. For example, many devices have been developed for positioning stones relative to a tool. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,447, issued Jul. 23, 1991, to John C. Schulze, entitled "SUPPORT APPARATUS", and which is incorporated herein by reference. The Schulze support apparatus constitutes a clamping apparatus for mounting and positioning a diamond type dressing stone in proximity to a grinding wheel. The stone may be pivoted up and down relative to a grinding wheel or other stone. However the degree of movement of the stone, which is held by the support apparatus, is limited to pivoting about parallel axes at either end of a support arm. Further, more precise linear adjustments to the position of the stone are not provided.
In the area of cutting stones, many devices have also been developed to improve the effectiveness and ease of performing various process steps. Many diamond cutting machines include a stationary frame which has a sawing disk rotatably mounting on its front end and a swingable arm pivotably mounted on its rear end, which is adapted to carry a stone between a pair of holders. However, it is very critical that the stone be precisely positioned with respect to the sawing disk and that it be firmly held in position during the sawing operation. Any lateral movement of the stone may result in costly damage to the stone.
An example of a device with prevents lateral movement of a stone during the cutting process is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,897,772, issued Aug. 5, 1975, to Joseph Averbuch, entitled "MACHINE FOR CUTTING PRECIOUS STONES", and which is incorporated herein by reference. The Averbuch precious stone cutting apparatus provides an arrangement for laterally adjusting a stone-carrying, swingable arm. However, the degree of movement of the stone is limited. Again, the stone may be pivoted about parallel axes at either end of a support arm. Further, the lateral movement of the stone may be precisely positioned with respect to the sawing disk and firmly held in place during the sawing operation. Thus, lateral movement of the stone is restricted thereby preventing costly damage to the stone during the cutting process. Nevertheless, additional angular positional adjustments and more precise linear adjustments are not provided.
One particular procedure which has proven to be tedious and therefore difficult to perform using cutting machines is the preparation of stones for invisibly mounting. In order to have a diamond or a colored stone grooved for application in invisible set jewelry, the proper side must be identified. The stone must then be positioned properly to cut the mounting grooves. The grooves are cut parallel to the table below the girdle of the stone. Accordingly, stones intended for use in invisible set jewelry have been grooved by hand or, alternatively, by using ordinary cutting machines.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,240, issued Apr. 19, 1988, to Rene M. Aich, assigned to Rene Liotaud and Henri Jean Azema, entitled "PROCESS FOR CUTTING A DIAMOND TO PROVIDE AN INVISIBLE MOUNTING", which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a process for cutting a diamond to realize an invisible mounting. Cuts, which may be engaged by the mounting, are made below the girdle. The grooves have the shape of a dihedron of which the two surfaces are situated on both sides of the plane of the natural table along which is oriented the polished table. One of the surfaces of the dihedron is substantially parallel to the polished table and the other is inclined at an angle of at least thirty degrees. The two surfaces of each dihedron are also polished using a sawing machine having a carriage for moving the diamond which is movable along a direction parallel to the plane of the sawing disk. When the two surfaces of the dihedron are polished, the setting, as well as the metallic portion engaged in the notch and the notch itself, are invisible and do not alter the dispersion of the stone. Nevertheless, angular positional adjustments and more precise linear adjustments during the groove cutting process are not disclosed.
It can seen then that there is a need for a method and apparatus for cutting grooves into diamonds and precious stones for invisible mountings.
It can also be seen that there is a need for a method and apparatus for cutting, into diamonds and precious stones, grooves which may be at any angle or linear position thereby permitting invisible mountings.
Finally, it can also be seen that there is a need for a method and apparatus for cutting invisible mounting grooves into stones without creating burn marks on the stones.